


A Voice In The Back Of Your Head

by Panultimate



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panultimate/pseuds/Panultimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Rose and Doc Scratch, presumably AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Voice In The Back Of Your Head

You’re not just a voice in the back of my head anymore. You’re dangerous.

_[Nothing has changed. I am still ‘just’ a voice in the back of your head and I have always been dangerous.]_

What do you mean nothing has changed? You’re making me do things.

_[I am giving you advice, as I have been since my arrival. You are doing these things through your own choice.]_

You’ve been manipulating me.

_[Everyone is manipulating you. I am merely more upfront about my intentions.]_

Very clever.

_[I always am.]_

What about the dreams then?

_[What about them?]_

Why are you giving me the dreams?

_[Why do you think they come from me?]_

Because they get worse the longer I go without talking to you. It’s another manipulation tactic, isn’t it?

_[Or perhaps talking to me helps ward them off. I have been told I have quite a pacifying influence on troubled young minds.]_

If you aren’t giving me the dreams, where do they come from? And why would you bother making my nightmares go away?

_[As I have told you before, I have no direct control over your mind. ]_

So, to be clear, you aren’t giving me the dreams or taking them away?

_[Yes.]_

And furthermore you are not capable of doing either of those?

_[Yes.]_

But where do they come from? And why do they go away when I talk to you regularly?

_[There is a limit to how many external consciousnesses your head can handle at one time. ]_

So they’re from something like you?

_[No.]_

But they’re from something outside my mind that got in somehow, like you did?

_[You could say that.]_

They’re highly unpleasant.

_[Yes.]_

They almost make me want to tolerate you.

_[Only almost? Then why do you continue contacting me? I certainly won’t complain. I do enjoy your company.]_

I prefer when you don’t compliment me.

_[Would you rather I insult you?]_

Yes, actually. It’s less creepy.

_[I will take note of this for our further communications.]_

You’re using sarcasm. I’m proud.

_[You began this conversation with an accusation of me being dangerous. After eleven full days of silence. ]_

Yep.

_[Should I be flattered? That was a joke. I am not flattered.]_

As hilarious as always. Haa haa.

_[Hee hee.]_

Hoo hoo.

_[Exactly.]_

I still hate you.

_[You still say that.]_

Because it’s still true.

_[Is it really? Or are you just telling yourself that and telling me that because you don’t want to admit that you are lonely and scared and lost? You need me, Ms. Lalonde. Every time we talk, you need me more and hate me less. I have far more time to waste than you do. I can wait as long as it takes.]_

What do you want from me?

_[You are not ready to know yet.]_

Try me.

_[Not yet. It’s time for you to go to sleep.]_

No, wait!

_[Good night, Ms. Lalonde.]_

You can’t control my mind. You can’t make me sleep. You can’t make me do anything. You’re just saying this to wind me up. Or is something else going to put me to sleep that you know about? What is it? Tell me!

_[Sleep tight.]_


End file.
